


pillow

by TheEbonHawk



Series: war stories [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Friendship, Revan is an asshole, Sparring, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and not an open person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/TheEbonHawk
Summary: Revan goads Alek into sparring with her.





	pillow

It was a warm day with a cool breeze, and where usually was heard heavy silence or the lively noise of a breathing army, Alek heard birdsong.

Revan was regarding him with irritation, pacing impatiently with her ignited lightsaber.

“Fight like you mean it, Squinquargesimus.”

Alek rolled his eyes. He was tempted to throw back the ‘Revanna’ he knew she expected, but it wouldn't get her to lay off. “I always mean it. But I'm operating under the assumption that you don't _actually_ want to be skewered during training.”

Revan's pale eyes flashed with annoyance. “Like you could even get near me. You're holding back, and I don't want you to. I'm never going to get better if I'm never under pressure.”

Alek switched off his lightsaber and sighed in frustration. “You're under pressure all the time. We're fighting a war, if you hadn't noticed.”

Revan swung her lightsaber back and forth, watching the blur. “I can die in battle, but you can't hurt me.”

Alek stiffened. “I'm so flattered you still think that.”

“Wait, what?”

“You think you're better than me.”

Revan's eyes snapped to his, her brow furrowed in confusion. “No? Maybe in some ways, but.. Oh. Alek, I meant that you _won't_ hurt me. You're my best friend, so I trust you.”

Alek frowned, not sure how much he bought it.

Revan smiled. “I know you worry, but I also know you have an incredible instinct. You'll know if I'm in danger. I promise.”

Alek shrugged. “I mean, I suppose so, but I feel inclined to be careful on principle.”

Revan groaned loudly and launched herself at him, lifting her weapon.

He started, igniting his own saber and blocking in plenty of time. Snarling, he kicked her away. “Dammit, Rev, I wasn't ready.”

Revan laughed. “Do you think maybe that was the point?” She continued to attack him.

He grunted irritably and defended. “Fine. Point taken.” Maybe he shouldn't have let her annoy him into fighting, but hell, he was annoyed.

He decided to heed her request and stop holding back. Not because he wasn't still scared to hurt her, but because ultimately, even when he shouldn't, he trusted her too.

The sound of the birds was soon drowned out by their lightsabers clashing. For the first time in a while, they were really challenging each other.

Alek’s mindset was shifting. Usually he was acutely aware of the fact that he was fighting Revan, his friend, younger and smaller than him, who he needed protect. That was still in the background, but less obvious.

She seemed to notice the shift. She grinned and fought harder.

-

When she got tired, Revan merely deactivated her lightsaber and stepped away, causing Alek to stumble forward.

He glared at her and switched his own weapon off. “You're such an ass.”

Revan beamed. “That's why you love me.” She sat down in the short, brittle grass and exhaled tiredly. “Thanks, Alek. That was a good fight.”

Alek rolled his eyes and sat next to her, his thigh brushing against hers. “You're a good fighter. I don't know while you always need to practice. When's the last time you did something fun?”

Revan frowned. “Training _is_ fun. And practical. Much better than going to cantinas with the soldiers.”

Alek shook his head. “Nope. I've seen you have fun in the cantina. You just... it's like you have to be perfect. Why do you have to be perfect?”

Her scowl deepened, and she didn't answer.

Alek stared at her, concerned. “Rev, I wish you'd talk to me. I'm your best friend. What we're doing, it isn't a game. It's serious, and you're going to need help. You're going to need to open up to people. At least to me.”

Revan shook her head. “I'm fine and you know it. If I wanted a mom I'd be on Dantooine with Arianna.”

The birds chirped cheerfully, contrasting Alek’s mood. He turned to Revan, facing her, her crossed legs framed by his own knees. “You know what, if you're going to be like that, I won't train with you. Because you're right, I'm not your master; you left her on Dantooine, barely a knight, to go to _war._ No one is responsible for you but yourself.”

Revan raised a brow. “So what you're saying is?"

“That I don't owe you, so from now on I'm only going to humor you if you're honest with me.”

Revan made a face. “I guess I'm right in assuming you're serious?”

Alek smiled. “Very serious. What do you think?”

She groaned, showing pretty clearly what she thought. “That isn't a real choice. It's unfair.”

Alek shrugged.

Revan snorted, amused despite her irritation. “Fine.”

Alek waited. Then, very quickly, he became impatient. “Well?”

Revan gave him a convincingly confused look. “What?”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “I asked you a kriffing question.”

Revan pressed her lips together. “Why I need to be perfect,” she stated.

He nodded.

Revan picked at the grass in front of her and thought about it for a moment. “Because... I feel like I'm meant to be here. Like, this is my cause, my purpose. The will of the Force, maybe. So I have to put it first.”

Alek nodded again, understanding this time. She was lying. He could often tell by now.

At the very least, she hadn't admitted the full reason, or had spun it so it sounded more fitting of her persona. But maybe that was all he could expect for now.

“That doesn't mean you can never take a break,” was all he said.

“Doesn't it?” She was staring determinedly away from him, her expression somber and ever so slightly bitter.

He didn't answer. She'd believe what she wanted in the end. She was stubborn like that.

And he felt tired. Being the oldest and closest friend of someone like her would do that.

It wasn't the kind of tired that made him want to ditch her. He'd forgotten that feeling a long time ago. At worst, he'd be more irritated, less considerate. There was only so much he could do when she shut him out.

It was coupled with a physical exhaustion, also her fault. It was still early in the evening, but he wanted to sleep now, and nothing was going on. Knowing Revan wanted to stay outside for awhile, he removed his belt and the bulkier parts of his armor and lay down on the ground, his head on her lap.

He didn't do things like this as often as she did, but she treated it as if it was completely normal. He could feel her warm with happiness as she continuined her meditation or deep thought or whatever was going on in her weird head, but with her hand resting on his chest now instead of killing grass.

Alek settled against her and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
